


Smoking

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What does Abbey really think about Jed's unhealthful habit?





	Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Smoking**

**by:** Caroline 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drabble   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** What does Abbey really think about Jed's unhealthful habit?  


I love the taste of his cigarettes. I constantly nag him to stop, for the obvious health reasons. I hate the smell. The smoke causes my eyes to water. The ashes end up everywhere. And he's clumsy, so sometimes he burns holes in his ties, not to mention priceless White House antiques. But I love the taste of smoke. I love when he drinks scotch afterward in an attempt to hide the evidence. The aftertaste of both mixing is...delicious. I'll never admit that to him though. The last thing I need is for him to have one more excuse for continuing. 

I used to smoke. Working sixty hours a week with three kids and a husband and a farmhouse that gets dustier and dustier every thirty seconds, stress is inevitable. Smoking is a great stress relief. I never liked the smell, or the smoke, but something about that thin white paper surrounding that horribly unhealthful tobacco helped a lot. 

That smoky taste in his mouth reminds me of our younger years. Back when we were first married, when we smoked too much and drank too much and had sex too much...maybe not too much for the last...We were so in love. We still are...but it's different now...more mature...more sensual...more...connected. Memories rush back with that taste. Emotions trail along. In some ways, I'm sad that we're no longer where we were then. But then I look at where we are...and some of that sadness subsides. 

But I miss that taste that reminds me, that comforts me. I used to kiss him more so I could get that taste. I don't have that luxury now. Too much time apart. I miss that taste. 

He walks into the room and I can faintly smell that he's been smoking...but I won't say a word...not until he finishes his drink and makes his way over here... 

THE END 


End file.
